Hubungan
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Menurutmu , apa itu sebuah hubungan ? dan juga apa itu yang namanya Cinta? /For Greentea Kim/Sasu X Male!Saku.


_Pernahkah sebuah pemikiran terlintas dibayangmu bahwa terkadang Tuhan tidaklah bersikap adil kepadamu, tentang hidup yang pernah kau jalani selama ini . Jika kau bertanya kepadaku tentu aku pernah demikian. Pernahkah sebuah pemikiran terlintas dibenakmu untuk mengubah sebuah ikatan takdir yang telah Tuhan rencanakan dan gariskan untuk hidupmu. Namun bukankah mahkluk yang tidak memiliki kuasa seperti halnya kita manusia ,tentu tidak akan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan untuk menentang takdir yang telah Sang Maha Kuasa gariskan . Terkadang sesuatu yang telah kita rencanakan bukanlah sesuatu yang telah kita harapkan , namun itulah yang dinamakan Takdir sebuah sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah kita duga sebelumnya._

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Disclaimer :_

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto – sensei_

 _Hubungan © Zee_

 _._

 _Genre : Romance, Family_

 _Rate: kurasa T  
_

 _._

 _WARNING:_

 _AU , OOC , typos , Bahasa non baku, maybe alur yang kecepeten ,Male! Sakura, sedikit Sasuke POV ,Sho-Ai , Incest ,geje , ide mainstream kurasa ,dll._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Bau karat yang mulai tercium disebuah ruang makan . Pukulan , tamparan bahkan tendangan tengah dirasakan oleh seorang pemuda pemilik netra selegam jelaga. Sebuah pemandangan pilu yang dapat membuat hati siapa saja tercubit dan merasa iba melihatnya. Keramik lantai yang sebelumnya berwarna putih itu kini tidak lagi nampak seperti itu, warna merah dan bau karat yang tercium oleh indera pembau, menjadi penghias lantai keramik . Cairan berwarna merah kental itu menetes dari tubuh seorang pemuda bersurai reven.

 _Duak_ ~

Bunyi tendangan yang mampu membuat siapa saja merasa pilu mendengarkannya, hanya ada empat orang lelaki disana . Tiga diantara mereka terlihat masih nampak remaja , dengan salah satu pemuda remaja yang begitu tersiksa bersama noda darah yang menempel disekujur tubuhnya, entah telah berapa kali wajah yang memiliki pesona setampan dewa Yunani itu pun penuh dengan luka lebam dan juga bau karat darah.

"Bedebah sepertimu harus mati" kata yang begitu menusuk nan dingin meluncur begitu saja dari pria yang melayangkan tendangannya kepada pemuda bersurai reven dibawahnya. Lelaki yang melayangkan tendangan tersebut adalah satu –satunya pria yang nampak lebih tua dan juga berwibawa tinggi diantara mereka berempat.

 _Duak~_

Tendangan kesekian kalinya itu membuat pemuda bernetra selayaknya batu permata onix itu terjatuh dengan tenaga yang terkulai lemas.

"Kau membuatku malu, dia itu adikmu brengsek" tatapan yang begitu sinis tengah Fugaku Uchiha layangkan untuk putra keduanya.

"Papa…. hentikan… " nada suara yang begitu parau diiringi isak pilu mulai meluncur dari bibir satu - satunya pemuda berambut merah jambu diruangan itu. Ingin sekali dibenaknya untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya yang tengah terkapai lemah dilantai , namun itu semua akan menjadi sulit jika kakak sulungnya sedang menghalangi niatan pemuda tersebut dengan mengunci pergelangan tangannya agar tidak mendekati sang ayah.

" _Brother_ " lirihnya menatap kakak sulungnya seolah memohon untuk membiarkannya membantu salah satu kakaknya dari amarah sang kepala keluarga, ayah mereka. Dengan gerakan yang cepat pemuda bersurai merah muda itu menyikut perut kakak sulungnya , lantas saja akibat dari itu semua sang kakak sulung pun sedikit melonggarkan cengkraman pada kedua pergelangan lengan adik bungsunya. Segera saja pemuda bernetra sebening klorofil berlari menghampiri kakak keduanya yang tengah terluka, seorang kakak yang begitu ia cintai. Namun….

" _BROTHERRRRRRR…..!"_

Duak~

Darah segar itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Hubungan_ adalah sebuah ikatan yang begitu mendalam . Sedangkan _Cinta_ adalah buah dari kasih sayang , dan cinta memiliki beberapa definisi arti kata yang berbeda meskipun hanya memiliki lima buah huruf yang nampak seperti itu saja, namun arti cinta itu berbeda - beda dan itu semua tergantung bagaimana caranya kau akan mentafsirkan arti cinta itu sendiri. Apa yang akan terlintas dibenakamu tentang sebuah hubungan yang didasari atas dasar nama rasa cinta itu sendiri ? Kini aku pun merasakannya sebuah perasaan yang membuatku menjadi gila . Dia seolah adalah sebuah nikotin bagi diriku ini, candu yang begitu mendalam dan sulit untuk dilupakan namun selalu kubutuhkan . Akan tetapi takdir begitu kejam kepadaku , disaat aku harus merasakan dan baru mengetahui apa itu cinta, aku harus merasa seperti orang paling brengsek didunia. Cinta pertamaku adalah seseorang yang paling berharga bagi hidupkau dan ia adalah adik lelakiku , Uchiha Sakura. Seorang pemuda yang selalu membuat hari - hariku lebih bewarna jika disampingnya. Hubungan kami pun telah lama terjalin, entah mulai kapan semua ini mulai terjadi. Satu - satunya anggota keluargaku yang mengetahui hubungan kami berdua adalah Uchiha Itachi, kakak sulung kami namun tidak dengan ayah kami. Lalu bagaimana dengan ibu kami? Beliau telah wafat saat melahirkan Sakura dan hal tersebut pun harus membuat ayah kami menjadi seorang _single parent_. Akan tetapi hal tersebut begitu jauh dari fakta yang terjadi, sosok ayah begitu jauh dari jangkauan kami ia lebih sibuk bekerja dan hampir melupakan apa arti kehangatan keluarga. Sedangkan kakak sulung kami Itachi ? dari kecil pun ia begitu sibuk mengurusi pendidikan dan juga bisnis ayah , karena begaimana juga ia adalah pewaris utama perusahaan ayah kami, Uchiha Fugaku. Sedangkan siapa yang harus merawat adik bungsu kami ? tentu saja aku, entah sejak kapan kebersamaan kami membuat rasa ini perlahan mulai muncul dan juga tumbuh dihatiku. Ada sebuah fakta yang membuatku bahagia adalah ia juga mencintaiku , siapa yang tidak bahagia jika orang yang kau cintai juga membalas cintamu , hanya orang bodohlah yang merasa seperti itu. Dan pada akhirnya kehangatan keluarga yang sempat menghilang didalam hidupku kini tidak lagi , karena Sakura adik lelakiku yang akan selalu ada bersamaku.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Flash Back On_

Bau wawangian dari masakan begitu tercium saat pemuda bersurai merah jambu dengan gaya rambut yang berantakan itu memasuki dapur, ia dapat melihat sosok dari sang kakak yang tengah berkutat dengan masakannya . Dengan gerakan perlahan dan juga seringai jahil yang terpatri diwajah mempesonanya , ia segera mengahampiri sang kakak secara perlahan agar kakak berambut revennya itu tidak mengetahui kehadirannya didapur, bukan menjadi rahasi umum jika kakak keduanya itu memang sangat pintar memasak dan hanya pemuda bernetra sebening batu permata zambrut ini saja yang boleh memakan masakannya seorang , bahkan sang kakak sulung Uchiha Itachi saja tidak pernah mencicipi sesuap masakan dari Sasuke. Sebuah pelukan secara tiba – tiba membuat lelaki berenetra selegam jelaga itu sedikit terlonjak kaget, tentu saja tanpa menolehkan kepalanya pun ia mengetahui siapa gerangan yang begitu berani memeluknya dengan begitu seduktifnya.

"Kau memasak apa Brother ?" ciuman singkat yang mendarat dipipi pemuda bernetra kelam itu membuatnya sedikit salah tingakah dibuat perlakuan adik kecilnya yang satu ini, tanpa melepas pelukan mereka berdua tentunya.

"Hanya _Paella_ untuk makan malam" gumam Sasuke sambil terus meneruskan acara memasaknya . Sakura masih dengan setianya memeluk kakaknya dari belakang , bemuda bernetra sebening klorofil itu sedikit menyeringai jahil dibibir mungilnya, dengan gerakan yang singkat dan juga sepontan tidak lupa didorong rasa gemas terhadap sikap kakaknya Sakura pun mencium bibir Sasuke secara sekilas saja dan pemuda bersurai merah jambu berantakan itu segera pergi menjauh setelahnya ia tidak ingin mengganggu kakaknya yang sedang memasak didapur. Sedangkan diposisi Sasuke , ia hanya terkejut sendiri atas tindakan adiknya tersebut , sekilas kurva itu tertarik dari bibir tipis pemuda Uchiha itu meskipun dengan rona - rona samar bewarna merah yang menghiasi pipi putihnya.

.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam yang selesai beberapa menit yang lalu , kini hanya terjadi obrolan – obrolan ringan diantara kakak beradik Uchiha dan terkadang diiringi candaan yang membuat gelak tawa ringan terjadi dimeja makan tersebut.

"Brother bagaimana kalau kita kawin lari saja, lagi pula Papa tidak akan menyetujui hubungan kita kurasa… " Meskipun terlihat nada yang tidak sengaja terucap namun Sasuke yakin ada makhsud lain dari perkataan adiknya kali ini.

"Menikah?" ulang Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia benar benar tidak mengerti dengan arah ucapan adiknya yang terlalu mengejutkan baginya.

"Tentu…. bagaimana kalau kita menikahnya di Lithtenstein saja , sepertinya seru" gumam Sakura, meskipun tidak bisa disebut gumaman juga karena suara Sakura yang terlalu keras untuk terjangkau indera pendengar milik Sasuke . Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan dengan perkataan pemuda dihadapannya .

"Kenapa tidak didaerah Jepang atau Netherland saja ? " Tanya Sasuke kepada pemuda beriris klorofil yang sebenarnya juga memiliki darah dari Negeri kincir angin itu, lebih tepatnya perpaduan darah antara Negeri Sakura dan juga Negeri Tulip.

"Tidak seru , lagi pula aku juga sudah bosan" sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum memikirkan ucapan adiknya ini. Sasuke sedikit melamun hingga ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura yang kini tengah berada disampingnya dengan gerakan perlahan Sakura merengkuh wajah kakaknya dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman sekilas pada permukaan bibur tipis Sasuke.

"Sepertinya akhir – akhir ini kau lebih banyak pikiran , Brother?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengusap wajah rupawan lelaki berambut reven dihadapannya itu. Sebelum sempat Sasuke menjawab kini Sakura telah mengunci bibir tipis Sasuke dan sedikit melumatnya halus dengan bibirnya, perlahan ciuman itu pun menjadi semakin panas dibuatnya dengan saling bertarung lidah didalam goa lembab itu. Tangan Sakura tidak tinggal diam perlahan mulai menyusup masuk kedalam kemeja pemuda dihadapannya itu dan mulai menelusuri permukaan perut dan juga dada milik seorang pemuda yang selalu ia penggil 'Brother' . Sedangkan pemuda bersurai reven sedikit mencuat kebelakang itu juga tidak tinggal diam , ia sedikit meremas helaian rambut bewarna merah muda berantakan milik adiknya, tidak mau tinggal diam jemari - jemari Sakura perlahan mulai membuka kancing baju Sasuke satu persatu dan tentunya tanpa melepaskan pangutan dari kedua bibr mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan" perkataan dengan nada dingin dari seseorang membuat keduanya memisahkan diri dengan reflek . Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat mengetahui siapa yang tengah memergoki hubungan mereka untuk kali ini, bukan sosok Itachi sang putra sulung namun sosok dari sang kepala keluarga itu sendiri , ayah mereka berdua . Uchiha Fugaku.

"Papa" / "Otou - sama" ucap kedua pemuda itu bersamaan saat menatap raut wajah ayah mereka dengan rahang wajahnya yang mengeras. Kedua pemuda itu sedikit merasa perasaan yang tidak enak dikala sang kepala keluarga memberi tatapan yang begitu mengitimindasi keduanya.

"Itachi bawa Sakura" ujar Fugaku begitu dingin saat ia memerintahkan Itachi untuk membawa putra bungsunya. Segera saja Itachi melakuakn keinginan dari sang ayah dengan menjauhkan Sakura dengan sosok Sasuke berada. Sedangkan Fugaku sendiri berjalan mendekat mengahampiri Sasuke.

"Brother lepas" Sakura sedikit melawan Itachi namun tetap saja kakak sulungnya itu tidak mau melepaskannya. Sakura hanya berdoa didalam hatinya agar Sasuke tidak kenapa – kenapa. Entah ini hanya firasatnya atau apa , yang jelas untuk kali ini hati pemuda berdarah Netherland itu terasa sedikit tidak enak Dan untuk malam ini hubunganya dengan sang kakak telah terbongkar dan telah diketahui dimata ayahnya , Sakura tidak tahu apa yang ayahnya akan lakukan terhadap kakaknya namun melihat dari sorot mata dingin sang ayah nampaknya itu bukanlah tindakan yang bagus. Bukankah sepintar pintar seseorang yang menyembunyikan bangkai maka pada akhirnya akan tercium juga.

 _Flash back off_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Duak~_

Bukan Sasuke yang mendapatkan tendangan super keras yang tengah dilayangkan Fugaku kepadanya, melainkan sang adik yang mendapatkannya. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat ketiga pasang pria beriris Onix itu terbelalak menyaksikannya. Darah segar itu keluar dengan begitu derasnya dari bibir Sakura akibat tendangan Fugaku terhadap perutnya. Diposisi Sasuke ia begitu tersejut dengan semua ini dan hal tersebut pun membuat otaknya sedikit lamban untuk mencerna kejadian ini.

"P-pa-pa hen-tikan uhuk…. Bro-Brot-ther uhuk… uhuk…" Sakura hanya berujar dengan nada yang begitu paraunya dan terbatuk – batuk sambil mengeluarkan muntahan darah yang begitu segar.

"Kau boleh menyakitiku , tapi tidak dengan orang yang kucintai" entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana Sasuke segera bangkit dari posisinya segera menerjang tubuh Fugaku dan melayangkan beberapa pukulan diwajah Fugaku sendiri dan tanpa sang kepala keluarga itu duga sang putra sulung juga ikut turut turun tangan membantu adiknya untuk mengahajar dirinya.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan Itachi" geram Fugaku saat Itachi mengunci pergerakan tangannya dan Sasuke yang terus menghajar Fugaku dengan tenaga yang ia miliki.

"Aku muak menjadi bonekamu" Tanpa siapa pun duga kini Itachi mengarahkan sebuah _handgum_ kearah Fugaku. Sedangkan disisi Fugaku ia membelalakkan matanya atas apa yang telah putra sulungnya lakukan kepadanya. Hanya satu tarikan pelatuk saja , maka nyawa Fugaku akan melayang saat itu juga. Mulut _handgun_ itu pun tepat berada dipelipis sang pemimpin perusahaan _Uchiha Corp_. Hanya dengan satu tarikan saja maka semuanya akan selesai dalam sekejap mata memandang.

.

.

.

 _Dor~_

Tanpa membuang buang waktunya Itachi segera menarik pelatuknya dan membuat isi kepala dari sang kepala keluarga itu berceceran dilantai keramik dengan bau karat yang begitu menyengat indera pembau siapa saja dengan warna merah kental yang begitu mendominasi. Isi dari otak itu pun tercecer begitu saja dilantai dengan tubuh Fugaku yang telah limbung, dapat kita melihatnya tulang tengkorang yang telah pecah dan mengalirkan darah dengan begitu derasnya tidak lupa satu bola mata yang terlepas dari tempatnya berada, bola mata itu pun menggelinding keluar sedangkan satu mata lagi hampir terlepas dari lubangnya berada.

"Terimah kasih Nii-san" ajar Sasuke sambil mengembangkan seringai tipis dibibir ranumnya dan dengan segera ia berjalan menuju kearah Sakura yang tengah tertunduk , menghiraukan tubuh dari mayat ayahnya yang tergeletak dilantai rumah. Sasuke mulai mengangkat tubuh Sakura untuk berdiri dan mulai memapahnya untuk berjalan mendekat kearah Itachi.

"Thank's Brother " Sakura mengembangkan senyuman tulusnya untuk Itachi , tentu saja hal itu sedikit mengundang rasa cemburu yang sedikit jelas tergambar diwajah Sasuke , karena bagi Sasuke senyuman Sakura hanya boleh menjadi miliknya seorang . Terserah orang - orang mau beranggapan apa tentang pemuda bersurai reven dengan gaya sedikit mencuat itu dan Sasuke begitu tidak peduli, karena hidup Sasuke adalah milik Sasuke itu sendiri dan orang lain tidak berhak mengusik hidupnya.

"Lalu kita apakan dia" ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit dingin kala memandang wajah ayahnya dengan raut yang begitu enggan dan juga jijik . tidak ada sahutan suara dari itachi setelahnya , melainkan sosok sang kakak sulung tersebut yang semakin mendekatkan diri kearah mereka berdua .

.

.

 _Dor~_

 _._

 _._

Sasuke hanya membelalakkan matanya atas tindakan Itachi untuk kali ini , begitu juga dengan Sakura. Sakura maupun Sasuke begitu tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang telah Itachi perbuat dihadapannya itu.

"Apa yang k-kau la-kukan" gumam Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa diartikan dengan mudahnya, tidak lupa deru pernafasan yang tidak teratur .

"Aku hanya menyingkirkan penggangguku saja" ujar Itachi begitu dingin disertai sorot mata yang begitu tajamanya.

 _Brukk~_

Tubuh pemuda itu pun terjatuh bagitu saja menyentuh lantai keramik dengan raga tanpa adanya sebuah nyawa didalamnya. Tembakan didada kiri, tepat menuju jantung berada . Itachi yang melihat hasil maha karyanya hanya tersenyum puas dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Tidak sia - sia latihan tembaknya selama ini.

"Akan kusingkirkan siapa saja yang menghalangi hubungn kita Sa..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suke"

Sasuke hanya membelalakkan matanya atas apa yang telah dilakukan Itachi , kakak tersayangnya terhadap Sakura, sosok yang begitu ia cintai . Sasuke masih tidak bisa percaya dengan tindakan Itachi kali ini, bukankah Itachi adalah sosok yang begitu mencintai adik – adiknya namun sekarang kenapa ia malah melakukan hal seperti ini kepada salah satu adiknya.

"Akan kubunuh siapa pun yang mencintaimu, karena aku juga mencintaimu" Sasuke hanya terdiam mematung atas apa yang baru ia dengar pengakuan Itachi baru saja , tolong katakan bahwa itu semuanya adalah sebuah kebohongan untuk Sasuke. Sedangkan Itachi menyeringai dengan begitu lebarnya , ia begitu bahagia untuk hari ini , ia begitu bahagia karena telah membunuh kedua sosok lelaki yang telah ia perkirakan akan menghalangi hubungan kasihnya dengan sang adik yang begitu ia cintai, Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke tidak bisa mencintainya selayaknya Sasuke mencintai Sakura , Itachipun tidak begitu peduli karena yang terpenting bagi Itachi adalah ia tidak akan memiliki pengganggu hubungannya dengan sang adik tercintanya ini. Itachi sedikit menundukkan kepalanya bersama _Handgun_ yang tengah ia mainkan ditangan kanannya , siap untuk menembak siapa saja.

.

.

.

.

 _Dor~_

Darah segar itu mengaliri tubuh seorang pemuda dan memuntahkan beberapa darah segar kelantai keramik, senyuman tipis itu mengembang dibibir tipis seorang pemuda yang nampak begitu puas dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _And?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

A/N:

Fic kali ini sengaja kupersembahkan buat Greentea Kim *peluk Kin-chan* .

HBD ya sayang (HBD pala loh..) eh.. salah yah.. heheheh *garuk –garuk kepala* XD, Selamat ya Sayang yang udah menikah ama bang Yao whahahaha… dan ini kado pernikahan dariku sahabatmu yang paling Awesome ini hihihi….

Enak ye... kamu mah , udah kawin langsung dapet anak lagi –ngembungin pipi- , tolong dijaga ya Kin-chan ponakanku yang satu itu (lirik si Hong^^) Kin-chan kamu buat anak yang banyak yah... Kasih akau ponakan yang lucu lucu XD soalnya kan istilah satu anak cukup udah dihapus dari negara suami kamu heheheheh :p XD. Dan ini juga hadiah buatmu yang udah buat aku takut kekamar mandi -_- gara gara cerita horror mu waktu itu :D , laen kali jangan gitu lagi donk disantet bang Arthur baru tau rasa kamu . Kin-chan ayo donk... kamu biat fic sendiri gitu alias solo, masa' kamu colab sama aku waktu itu bisa sih... dan sekarang enggaakkkk.

Sebenernya ni fic udah ku rencanain sabtu kemaren bakalan dipublish, tapi berhubung magerku lagi kumat ya….. jadi molor deh… XD . maaf ya kalo ada typho yang nyempi heheheheheh...

Kenapa Sakura harus cowok? Mungkin itu dari virus cowok cowok bermata emerald (peluk bang Arthur) / dan pada akhirnya pun Sakura harus aku transgender buat kesenanganku hehehehehe…, gak papalah yang pentingkan Sakura sama Sasuke disini wkwkwk ….

.

.

.

.

Akhir kata silahkan mampir diceritaku yang lain ya, dan silahkan memberi review jika berkenan. Sampai bertemu kembali ^^ *melambaikan tangan* \\\^^/

.

.

.

Sign

.

Zee


End file.
